


[podfic] a gift with a price

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Attachment? What Attachment?, Gen, I think this is what they call a Fluff, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Definitely Not A Parent, Podfic, blatant foreshadowing, early apprenticeship-era shenanigans, even if it's a bit....vaguely ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Miscommunication is the soup of the day, and Obi-Wan Kenobi doesn't fully understand the power that he holds.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 28
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] a gift with a price

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a gift with a price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644856) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Master & Padawan Relationship(s), early apprenticeship-era shenanigans, Obi-Wan Kenobi Is Definitely Not A Parent, Attachment? What Attachment?, blatant foreshadowing, I think this is what they call a Fluff, even if it's a bit....vaguely ominous

 **Length:** 00:19:53  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_a%20gift%20with%20a%20price_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0505.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
